Stabbed
by TheDevilsLotus
Summary: The villain always got hacked off before the final act.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Buffy and all other affiliations belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy! **

**AN: Just a little bit of mindless drabble that I came up with on the fly, so it might not be that great. Still was a lot of fun, though. Hopefully I got Faith's character down all right. Hope you enjoy this short piece!**

* * *

**Stabbed**

"Man I'm gonna miss this." The last words you say before you get a knife to the gut.

It takes you a moment before it hits you. That you're not an invincible, invulnerable slayer. If you were, you wouldn't have gotten knifed as badly as you did.

You look down and she looks down, and you're both looking surprised. Why does she look so surprised? She was the one who put it in your gut in the first place. She had every intent to kill you right then and there, just as much as you had every intent to throw her off that ledge.

You look at her and she's looking back at you, her mouth slightly ajar and her dark eyes wide. She looks so ridiculous that you just have to smile a bit. B feeling a bit of remorse? Nah, she knew exactly what she was doing and how she was going to do it. That's what you learned about her, other than she loved getting down and dirty with the undead.

You liked many things and loved getting dirty with the boys. But bonking the undead? Maybe not your style. You would if it meant hurting her.

Did she deserve all of this? Probably. Maybe not. You can't tell, you're too fucked up sometimes to know when one side is heads and another is tails. Besides, you were the one who stabbed that guy in the alley, not her. Still, she pushed you away. Or did you push her away? The lines became so blurred at a point, blurred enough to where you went evil and sided with the Mayor. But he was a good guy and B... not so much.

Right?

Too many extremes. There was B on one end - soulful, righteous B with a stick shoved way too far up her ass. Miss Goody-Little-Two-Shoes, gotta play it by the book. And then there was you on the other end - no game plan, just action. Lovin' the adrenaline rush. Actually appreciating your job, unlike her. No middle ground, but you didn't need that right? There was no middle ground, just good and evil, that's what you learned.

Aren't you dead yet?

You look down. Nope, still alive. Ready to be used yet again by B. You're not a person to her no more, just a matter of convenience to save her souled-up boyfriend who was a vampire - a vampire. Things that need to be slayed. Creatures of the night. That kind of vampire. Oh but he was different because he was 'good now'. Yeah, okay B. Whatever you say.

You're not going to let yourself be used by her again. Not gonna be strung along and then dumped in favor of the others. Not going to matter until you make yourself matter in her eyes. Nope, that's not gonna happen.

You give her a little smile. "You did it." Then you strike her real good, catching her off guard. Good, you needed to get the last shot. Doesn't make up for the stabbing but hey, close enough.

You step back. "You killed me," you say. Good, rub it in. You killed that Alan Finch guy. Now she killed you. Good, let her suffer for it. Let her writhe around in her bed sheets at night, feeling the regret of doing something she could never take back.

She's looking at you, still too much in shock to say anything good back. Good. You want the last words. You want to effect her in the same ways she's effected you.

A truck's coming. Perfect timing.

You're not giving her this body. Not while you still have air to breathe.

"Still won't help your boy though."

She's giving you a look of... what? Pity? Is that B's regret? Nah, not yet. It wouldn't sink in till later, if she gave so much of a crap about it. You need to remind yourself - this was still B. Holy B who did no wrong, who played by the book. Who never cared about her sister slayer, not even enough to be her friend.

And you don't care. It's done. You're gonna be dead and B's gonna save the day as always. Because that's how it worked, right? The villain always got hacked off before the final act.

"Shoulda been there, B." You're feeling woozy, and you know you're gonna fall any second now. Still gotta get those last words. "Quite a ride..."

You fall, making perfect timing with the truck as it passes, but you don't care about that. You could've landed on the pavement for all you care. The last thing you feel is the hard impact of barrel and wood, but you don't care about that.

Buffy won, and you lost.


End file.
